


L'observer

by Voidonce



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: La mission d'Howard Link était simple : surveiller Allen Walker. Il avait pensé que cette observation serait plus ou moins simple mais... lorsque des sentiments s'en mêlent, être objectif est plus difficile qu'il ne le paraît.





	L'observer

**Author's Note:**

> \- Juste une histoire que je reposte.  
> \- Vous trouverez des passages/dialogues identiques que dans le manga/anime, c'est normal.

Tout avait commencé simplement. Enfin, 'simplement'... pas sûr que toutes les personnes de la Congrégation de l'Ombre désignent les faits de cette manière. Parce que non. Simple, ça ne l'était absolument pas. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, Howard Link était certain de se souvenir de ce jour toute sa vie.

C'était... simple. C'était le jour où son existence avait pris un nouveau tournant. De simple corbeau, il était passé à « corbeau-qui-devait-surveiller-Allen-Walker ». C'était sa mission, celle que lui avait attribuée l'Administration Centrale.

Alors que Walker, accompagné d'autres exorcistes tels Lavi, Lenalee Lee et Yû Kanda, venait de retrouver son maître, Marian Cross, maréchal disparu depuis plusieurs années, tout avait basculé. Ils avaient dû combattre des descendants de Noé. Ils avaient dû tout faire pour revenir sains et saufs. Et Allen, seul, grâce à d'étranges facultés, avait pu reconstruire l'Arche de Noé et les tirer d'un funeste destin.

Tout aurait pu s'arranger pour eux. Malheureusement, Malcom C. Luberier était arrivé, accompagné de lui, Howard Link, jeune corbeau âgé de dix-neuf ans. Ils avaient organisé une réunion afin d'interroger le maréchal Marian sur ses agissements et ses intentions... mais, encore une fois, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Du moins, pas comme ce qu'avaient pu imaginer Komui Lee et le reste de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour veiller à la santé des exorcistes, mais pour gagner la guerre. »

Les mots de Luberier avaient été durs. Cruels, même. Mais Link, en bon « petit chien », n'avait pas réagi. Après tout, la réaction de son supérieur lui avait paru normale à l'époque. Il n'avait pas vraiment connu d'autres choses hormis l'Administration Centrale et les autres corbeaux.

Il avait vu Bak Chan, le chef de la branche asiatique, s'énerver à l'entente de ces mots. Il avait vu Komui Lee, le chef de la branche européenne, ordonner au blond de s'asseoir. Il avait vu tout ça et le stress des personnes alentours.

Il se souviendrait également que, ce jour-là, il n'avait pas compris leurs réactions. Pour lui, tout cela était abscons : pourquoi s'inquiéter pour la santé des exorcistes ? Ils n'existaient que pour nuire au Comte. Ils n'étaient pas ordinaires, ils étaient des armes.

Les armes du Vatican.

« Si vous vous inquiétez d'un danger potentiel, il y a plus urgent que l'Arche, vous ne croyez pas ? » ajouta soudainement Luberier, un air sévère sur le visage.

Bak Chan fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon... ?

-Je pense à l'individu dénommé 'Allen Walker'. »

Encore une fois, Link n'avait pas non plus réagi. Il savait déjà de nombreuses choses en ce qui concernait cet étrange exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

Il était suspect. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il avait pensé, à l'époque.

C'en était suivie une discussion plus ou moins houleuse à laquelle le maréchal Marian ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser, et ce même s'il était directement concerné. Puis, sous le regard amusé du maréchal, la sentence tomba :

« Maréchal Marian. Vous êtes placé désormais sous la tutelle de l'Administration Centrale. Vous avez interdiction absolue de quitter la Congrégation jusqu'à nouvel ordre... et de vous entretenir avec Allen Walker ! Il sera placé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sous la surveillance de l'inspecteur Howard Link. »

Le blond s'était alors levé et avait effectué un salue militaire.

« À vos ordres, inspecteur Luberier ! »

Alors, tout aussi simplement, le jeune corbeau avait rencontré le seul être, hormis le Comte Millénaire et Road Kamelot, capable de manipuler l'Arche de Noé.

Il lui avait fait un énorme gâteau, une tarte à la citrouille, en gage de bonne volonté. Le jeune exorciste avait à peine écouté ses mots et, goinfre comme il l'était, il s'était jeté presque littéralement sur la nourriture sous le regard désapprobateur de Lavi, l'un des plus proches amis de l'Anglais. À peine était-il arrivé que le pauvre inspecteur blond s'était retrouvé affublé du surnom « double verrue » de la part d'un Lavi particulièrement énervé et inquiet de voir son ami aux cheveux blancs réquisitionné de la sorte par « le chien de Luberier ».

Link et Walker... avaient appris à se connaître. Pas vraiment à s'apprécier – après tout, Allen faisait souvent comprendre au blond qu'il n'aimait pas le fait de ne plus être libre de ses mouvements – mais ils parvenaient à avoir une relation relativement cordiale... et Link était tombé dans le panneau.

Tête la première.

Avant d'arriver à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, il s'était renseigné sur celui qu'il allait devoir surveiller. Bien que le jeune exorciste soit suspecté d'hérésie, il était sans aucun doute possible le parfait parangon de pureté. Dans la Congrégation, tous semblaient l'aimer, l'adorer (hormis un certain Yû Kanda que Link n'avait pas encore croisé). Et, comme toutes les personnes aux alentours, il s'était attaché à ce mystérieux Anglais aux cheveux blancs et maudit par son propre père adoptif.

Allen était drôle, naïf, amical, honnête,… enfantin. Difficile de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ce gosse mènerait la Congrégation, voire l'humanité tout entière, à sa perte.

Et pourtant, il était le « Destructeur du temps ». Le seul membre de l’Église à pouvoir se servir de l'Arche de Noé.

Peu à peu, Allen avait commencé à… voir des choses. Link avait pensé qu’il se moquait de lui mais... malheureusement, ça n'avait pas semblé être le cas. Très vite, les membres de la Congrégation qui avaient tant adoré Allen commençaient à murmurer et répandre des rumeurs malsaines. Seuls Johnny, un jeune scientifique, et les plus proches amis d'Allen avaient continué de le croire. Le premier avait hurlé haut et fort que le jeune Walker était une bonne personne. Lavi et Lenalee, quant à eux, avaient continué à voir l'Anglais, même si celui-ci restait constamment accompagné de « double verrue ».

Link avait été observateur.

À chaque agissement suspect, il notait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le « Destructeur du temps ». Mais peu à peu, l'inspecteur avait commencé à délaisser ses crayons et son calepin. Il s'était alors mis à réellement observer le jeune Walker, mettant de côté tous ses _a priori_ … jusqu'au moment où la Congrégation fut assiégée d'Akuma et de Lulubell, l'une des descendantes de Noé, une femme particulièrement redoutable. Tout avait dégénéré. D'abord des niveau Trois, puis la naissance d'un nouvel Akuma. Un nouveau niveau : le Quatre.

Ce jour-là, il y eut de nombreuses pertes au sein de la Congrégation.

Lorsque l'Akuma envoya valser Allen, Link s'était rué à ses côtés. Il l'avait protégé. Lui avait ordonné de tenir bon, de ne pas mourir. Et Allen était retourné au combat. La plupart de ses os avaient été fracturés, et pourtant il continuait de se battre, tel un automate, manipulé par son Innocence comme une vulgaire poupée.

Durant le combat, Lenalee récupéra son Innocence et rejoignit la bataille aux côtés de ses amis.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient tous failli mourir. Et pourtant… et pourtant ils avaient survécu. Allen, aidé de Lavi et de Yû Kanda avait fait face à l'horrible créature. Ils s'étaient battus. Encore et encore. Et, lorsque tout fut fini, les survivants n'avaient pu que pleurer leurs morts, sauver ceux avaient encore une chance de survivre.

Lenalee avait réclamé un docteur, arguant qu'Allen était réellement mal en point et qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Allen. Le pauvre exorciste se trouvait tout en bas de la tour. Seul. Link était parti le chercher, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre pour lui.

Il l'avait trouvé. Allen allait mal. Le voir dans un état aussi déplorable… À cet instant, Link comprit qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas mener à bien sa mission. Il s'était réellement attaché au plus jeune. Peut-être trop, même.

« Lenalee, c'est toi… ? » s’enquit le blandin d'une voix faible. « Ne t'occupe pas de moi, pense plutôt à soigner les chercheurs… dis… tu es à la congrégation depuis plus longtemps que moi… probablement… alors… vite…

-Non, ce n'est pas Lenalee. Je l'ai renvoyée aider là-haut. »

Allen ne disait plus un mot. Howard s'était abaissé pour prendre l'exorciste dans les bras. Avec précaution, il se releva pour partir vers l'équipe médicale.

« T'es qui toi ? » questionna le blessé d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

« Howard Link.

-Bernard Chink ?

-L'unité médicale est débordée. C'est donc moi qui vais te transporter. » ajouta le corbeau, ignorant les derniers mots de l'Anglais.

« … merci…

-Je ne fais que mon devoir. »

…Mais était-ce bien vrai ? Ne faisait-il que son devoir ? Link avait le sentiment de mentir. Il prenait trop à cœur sa mission et il était certain que, lui aussi, comme la plupart des autres personnes, aimait Allen. Mais pas du même amour.

« Et Reever et ses hommes… ?

-Ils sont tous indemnes… je parle des hommes. On ne peut plus rien pour ceux qui ont été changés en Skulls, semble-t-il. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont déjà morts. Il ne reste d'eux que des tas de sable. »

Allen n'avait pas répondu immédiatement, de sorte que le corbeau avait cru un instant que l'exorciste s'était endormi… peut-être même que ça aurait été mieux, qu'il ait sombré dans le sommeil, loin de toute la cruauté de ce monde. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, le blond avait senti de petites gouttes humidifier son cou.

_Des larmes…_

Allen Walker s'était mis à pleurer.

Cette constatation avait retourné l'estomac de Link. Il l'avait vu sourire, rire, râler mais pleurer… Jamais.

Il avait serré les mâchoires et resserré sa prise sur le blessé, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas lui causer davantage de blessures.

À cet instant précis, le corbeau accepta le fait d'être tombé amoureux d’Allen. Il accepta tout et décida qu'il ne serait plus le « chien de Luberier ». S'il devait être toujours considéré comme un « chien », alors autant être celui de Walker.

Il prit la décision de toujours le protéger et que, si un jour Allen se faisait davantage d'ennemis, il serait comme Johnny et hurlerait à tous les membres de la Congrégation :

« Allen est un type bien ! »


End file.
